


Tangled Web

by DiddiAskew



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:48:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29328054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiddiAskew/pseuds/DiddiAskew
Summary: Time Frame: S1Genre: humor, IM ficThis is just a silly little IM between early S1 Brian and Justin. Enjoy!
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Tangled Web

**Author's Note:**

> Author: discothequey

jctartist (October 2, 2000): hey brian

BKinney (October 2, 2000): Who the fuck is this?

jctartist (October 2, 2000): justin

BKinney (October 2, 2000): ?

jctartist (October 2, 2000): taylor

BKinney (October 2, 2000): ...

jctartist (October 2, 2000): the other night...? gus?

BKinney (October 2, 2000): Why are you talking to me?! And how the fuck did you get my screen-name?

jctartist (October 2, 2000): i did an aim email search

BKinney (October 2, 2000): How the fuck did you get my email?

jctartist (October 2, 2000): ryder's website

BKinney (October 2, 2000): How the fuck do you know where I work? Actually, don't answer that.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): michael's mom

BKinney (October 2, 2000): OK, little stalker. Say goodbye. Time to go.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): i just wanna talk. geez.

BKinney (October 2, 2000): I'm at work.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): you're on aim

BKinney (October 2, 2000): Lunch break?! Aren't you supposed to be at school?

jctartist (October 2, 2000): duh. i'm in the library.

BKinney (October 2, 2000): The library is for studying. And for fucking in the research lab.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): i'm supposed to be researching my healthful living term project, but i may go with your suggestion. there's a super hot guy at the encyclopedias.

BKinney (October 2, 2000): Well, go fuck him. I've got shit to do.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): what do you do? i mean, i know you're in advertising, but what do YOU do?

jctartist (October 2, 2000): are you still there? :)

BKinney (October 2, 2000): I make advertisements and shit. Go away.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): so do you know anything about how the media affects the body image of teenagers? particularly boys? daphne and i are doing a group project and she's doing the female side of the issue and i'm doing the male.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): hellooooo?

jctartist (October 2, 2000): brian

BKinney (October 2, 2000): Can you BE more annoying? I don't give a shit about affects on body image. I give a shit about presenting a product in such a way that it sells. I give a shit about sex. Sex sells.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): can i quote you?

BKinney (October 2, 2000): ?!

jctartist (October 2, 2000): so you're basically saying that no, the media doesn't care about its affect on the body image of teenagers. you do what you can to sell the product, you use hotties to pose for photos, and it's all about sex. CAN. I. QUOTE. YOU?

BKinney (October 2, 2000): NO, you can't fucking quote me. I'm not taking part in your little high school, All Bodies are Beautiful project. And why are you still here?! I'm signing off.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): it's a REQUIRED project. we had to choose from a list and all the rest were taken. don't go. :) 

BKinney (October 2, 2000): I have nothing to say to you.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): well let me talk AT you

BKinney (October 2, 2000): How fucking fun.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): can i see you tonight?

BKinney (October 2, 2000): Didn't I tell you that you'd see me in your dreams?

jctartist (October 2, 2000): i mean for real. i can meet you at woody's, we can go to your place...

BKinney (October 2, 2000): You're too young to be hanging out in bars. You may get eaten by a bear.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): no, that's what you're for. ;) i had fun when we were together.

BKinney (October 2, 2000): So did I. Now it's over and I've moved on.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): i haven't.

BKinney (October 2, 2000): No shit. But you should. I thought you were going to go fuck Encyclopedia Brown?

jctartist (October 2, 2000): i've got my eye on someone else.

BKinney (October 2, 2000): I'm signing off.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): so i'll see you tonight?!

BKinney (October 2, 2000): Try lucid dreaming.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): try not being an asshole. better yet, try giving in to what you want.

BKinney (October 2, 2000): I've already had you.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): ...so? have me again.

BKinney (October 2, 2000): I don't want you.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): liar

BKinney (October 2, 2000): Christ, I don't have time for this. See you never, I'm signing off.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): tonight. woody's.

BKinney (October 2, 2000): Feel free to show up at Woody's. I'm not obligated to do so fucking much as look at you. In fact, I won't.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): we'll see about that. ;)

jctartist (October 2, 2000): i'll be there at 9.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): i meant what i said last night. i know you were being an ass, and i also know that you didn't mean what you said. but i did.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): i guess you don't wanna talk anymore. but i'll be at woody's tonight. 9:00. take me home with you. i'm horny already.

jctartist (October 2, 2000): later >:D

jctartist has signed off

BKinney has signed off


End file.
